


La menace fantôme

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [4]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Frère j'avais pas d'idée de titre, Hal Has Issues, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tou nai ke tromperi, Tu ne peux pas me juger, Weird Plot Shit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Hal a fait une erreur, et Sinestro veut lui apprendre le respect.





	La menace fantôme

La menace fantôme

  
Ça ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'il avait commencé à s'entraîner sur Oa pour être un vrai Green Lantern, qu'il avait déjà fait une boulette. Hal savait qu'il allait se faire défoncer par Sinestro, mais c'était pas de sa faute s'il ne savait pas contrôler son anneau !

  
''Hal.'' Le début des emmerdes

''Ouais, j'suis désolé d'avoir démoli pas mal de trucs, Sinestro, mais l'anneau est dur à manipuler.''

''C'est justement pour t'aider à contrôler sa puissance que je suis ton maître, c'est pourquoi tu me dois le respect, et pas me parler de la sorte.''

''Je suis désolé, maître.''

  
Malheureusement pour lui, Sinestro le força à le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre, hoho, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient foutre là-dedans ?! Il eut sa réponse quand Sinestro se la joua dictateur...

  
''Déshabille-toi.''

''O-ok...'' Il le fit pas vraiment rassuré

''Sur le lit maintenant.''

''Sinestro, je...'' Il fut stoppé par une gifle

''C'est maître. Sur le lit. Maintenant.''

  
Il gémit avant de s'installer sur le lit. Bordel, il n'était pas prêt pour se faire violer par son instructeur.

  
Sinestro arriva à la hauteur du lit, sans son costume habituel, il n'était vraiment pas prêt pour ça... Mais malheureusement pour lui, son maître le retourna sur le ventre et rentra deux doigts en lui pour le préparer à la suite...

  
Hal sentit des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux, et même couler lorsque Sinestro le pénétra après avoir retiré ses doigts, bordel, il avait tellement mal, mais il prenait tellement de plaisir...

  
Quand son instructeur se retira et commença à se rhabiller, Hal continuait de pleurer, il se sentait pathétique... Son maître le pris dans ses bras, et il pleura sur son torse, il se sentait tellement mal...

  
''C'était ta première fois avec un homme, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui, maître...''

''Tu as appris ta leçon, Hal.''

''S'il vous plaît, ne refaîtes plus ça...''

''Ça va dépendre de ton apprentissage, et de ton attitude.''

''Je vais faire de mon mieux, je le jure.''

''Maintenant, rhabille-toi et retourne t'entraîner.''

''Oui, maître.''

  
Fin


End file.
